


Blue Butterfly

by ScissorSheep



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I am not in any way sorry for this., Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, This man needed a route, You're Welcome, he was the epitome of sexy, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aoba received a package with no return address listed. Immediately Aoba felt anxiety well up in his chest, what if the package was some sort of link back to Toue? After all this time the illusion of freedom would shatter to bits and pieces and out of his control. Aoba refused to open it until Tae-san had reassured him, she knew the handwriting. With that Aoba opened the small package, and at the very top was a postcard with a beautiful blue butterfly. Air rushed out of Aoba’s lungs, he could barely breathe, and as he delved further into the package, he pulled out a necklace with a blue butterfly pendant."<br/>~~~<br/>The one route that SHOULD have been in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> NAINE WAS WAY TOO SEXY FOR HIS OWN GOOD OK????

“Naine? Aoba? It’s almost dinnertime!” Haruka’s soft yet cheery voice is muffled through the wood of Aoba’s door. A knock. Two knocks. “Aoba? Naine?” Her voice calls out softly again, concern flashing through her voice.

“Ah, your mother sounds worried Aoba, you really should answer her before she comes in don’t you think?” Naine’s voice is low and husky, lips pulling in a crooked smile.

“Nnnh!” Aoba feels his stomach churn with a nervous thrill that races through him and makes his cock throb deliciously against the fabric of his deep indigo boxers.

Knock knock.

“We’ll be down soon!!” Aoba answers immediately his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. Hips roll deliciously into his own and Aoba is having the hardest time processing anything beyond the mind numbing sensations against his cock.

“Aoba! Are you alright? You sound sick? Would you like me to bring up some tea and medicine for you?” The poor woman pouts softly and reaches for the doorknob.

“Aoba is fine Haruka, I gave him some medicine earlier. I’ll take care of him until dinner, worry about helping Tae-san.” Naine’s voice is even and smooth, a bit husky but definitely more coherent then Aoba at the moment.

“Alright, just let me know if either of you need anything!” With that Haruka’s footsteps echo down the stairs. They can hear Tae-san’s muffled voice from below. Eventually the only sounds in the air belong to Aoba, who was panting softly.

“Haruka sure is stubborn!” Red eyes immediately seek out lightish brown orbs.

Words are beyond Aoba’s capabilities at the moment.

“Dear, it has been such a long time since I saw you last Aoba… You’ve matured so much.” With a slight roll of his hips, Naine pushes Aoba back into the bed and slips his hand beneath Aoba’s dark blue long sleeved shirt.

Naine’s hands travel delicately over his adopted son’s skin, and he sighs softly pleased at the smooth feel of the younger’s stomach. Aoba sits up slightly and removes his jacket and shirt in haste.

“Oh Aoba, you’re so beautiful… My boy has grown up so much.” The deep and husky tone of Naine’s voice causes Aoba’s cock to swell in anticipation.

3 months after the events that took place in platinum jail, the island was opened back up to visitors, with Toue’s plans thwarted, the people of the old residential district returned to their daily lives. Things gradually returned to the way they were before, rib members that had once been lost were slowly turning up in the streets. After being admitted to the hospital most rib players managed to regain their memories and make astounding recoveries.

It was around that time that Aoba received a package with no return address listed. Immediately Aoba felt anxiety well up in his chest, what if the package was some sort of link back to Toue? After all this time the illusion of freedom would shatter to bits and pieces and out of his control. Aoba refused to open it until Tae-san had reassured him, she knew the handwriting. With that Aoba opened the small package, and at the very top was a postcard with a beautiful blue butterfly. Air rushed out of Aoba’s lungs, he could barely breathe, and as he delved further into the package, he pulled out a necklace with a blue butterfly pendant.

Naine felt his chest clench as he saw the black cord that the pendant he had chosen so carefully now hung from. The fact that Aoba was wearing it made him very happy, the fact that he had even gotten the thing made relief flood his system.

“Do you wear this all the time Aoba?” Naine asks softly as he traces the black cord against the milky white of Aoba’s slightly flushed skin.

“Yes…” Aoba whispers out breathlessly, his eyes are clouded with lust, gazing up into his father’s eyes with so much love, trust and respect. Naine feels a growl rip from his chest, his boy looked so gorgeous spread out below him, his nipples peaking against the cold air of the room as well as the scrutinizing gaze of his father. They were a soft rose color that deepened the more aroused Aoba became.

Fingers danced across the edge of Aoba’s pants and an embarrassing moan slipped through wet swollen lips. Naine flicked his eyes back up to his son’s as he dipped his fingers below the waistband of his jeans.

“Uhhn!” Aoba’s hips bucked upwards, eagerly seeking out the attention of the red head above.

“Please!” Aoba licked his lips softly, his eyes half hooded begging for the man above him to take mercy and please him.

“As you wish.”

With that Naine unzips Aoba’s pants and throws them off the bed, completely uninterested as to where he will have to fetch them from later. There is a damp patch at the head of Aoba’s cock that Naine can’t seem to tear his gaze away from. Naine traces a finger around the head of Aoba’s clothed penis and takes a sharp breath of air as Aoba’s back arches slightly off the bed. Naine feels his cock twitching eagerly in his jeans at the sight of fluid drooling through the fabric of Aoba’s underwear.

“Oh Aoba, you are doing so many things to me right now.” Naine whispers his voice scratchy and impossibly husky, it sends little shocks of pleasure pulsating through Aoba’s impossibly hard length.

With gentle yet learning hands, Naine runs his fingers down every dip and curve of his son’s exposed skin and traces his aroused nipples with his tongue. He licks circles around the dusted nub, before sealing his lips over the peaked nib and Naine suckles softly.

“Oh! Ahhn!” Aoba’s thin fingers weave themselves into Naine’s fluffy red hair and tug softly. Naine pulls away from the peaked nipple and strokes it firmly with his finger before sitting up to remove his shirt and unzip his jeans. Naine reaches into his boxers and pulls his weeping length free, nearly sobbing in relief as he stroked his engorged flesh twice then held the base of his length firmly between two fingers. Too close, the sight of Aoba unraveling beneath him with the blue butterfly pendant securely around his neck was too much. Naine let out a shaky breath, his skin tingled from being so close to the edge.

“Aoba!” Naine moaned out slightly just barely able to remove his fingers without spilling his seed everywhere, their lips crashed together for the first time. Their lips caressed each other in a frenzied manner, tongues soon joining the battled for dominance. The erotic sounds of their lips connected meshed with the soft muffled moans of Aoba. Naine found he could not get enough.

Aoba separated their lips and hastily removed his boxers which clung to his skin. Aoba felt his cheeks heat up, he had been so aroused the fabric of his boxers was soaked with his arousal fluids. With a sticky wet sound the underwear slid off of Aoba’s length, kicking them off his feet he wrapped his legs firmly around Naine’s waist. Their cocks brushed across each other, and both of them moaned in tandem, sparks of arousal shooting through their systems. 

Oh. Naine needed to be buried in Aoba. He wanted to feel velvet insides caressing him.

Aoba wrapped his hand around the both of them, well lubricated with their pre-cum and began to stroke them at a feverish pace. The weight of the situation did nothing but heighten Naine’s already soaring, pleasure. Yes, if he was being honest with himself for a while now he had wished to be buried deep inside Aoba.

Naine rocked his hips into Aoba’s and lolled his head backwards. If Aoba didn’t stop now, he’d be shooting cum.

Urgently Naine moved Aoba’s hand from their lengths and pulled two fingers into his mouth coating them plenty of saliva. When he deemed them coated enough, Naine placed two fingers at Aoba’s entrance, and slowly rolled his fingers inside, wiggling them around slightly. Aoba bit his lip and then yelped as a sweet spot was stroked.

“Oh… Naine…” Aoba practically yelled and his body sucked in Naine’s fingers deeper who watched in amazement as his puckered skin flared beautifully around his fingers. Naine slowly eased a third finger into his son, watching his face for any sign of discomfort, but there never was any and soon Aoba was rocking his hips almost violently back into the red head’s finger who had them curled deep inside at the perfect angle.

Naine almost regretted pulling his fingers out, the red stretched rim of Aoba had been such a turn on for him. Impatiently Naine spit into his hand and smoothed it over his penis, pinching the vein on the underside of his cock. A clear drop of pre-cum dribbled down the side of his cock as his thumb pressed into the slit and wiggled around a bit. Naine knew that he was not going to last long, he was far too aroused to prolong this much longer. 

With that thought Naine guided the head of his penis to Aoba’s entrance and traced his arousal in circles teasing both of them at once. Just as Aoba’s mouth opened to protest and demand that Naine hurry it up, the red head was sinking his glistening bare arousal into the sucking warmth that pulled him deeper. Aoba felt a wanton moan caress the air, and pushed his hips into Naine’s.

They were connected completely, and with barely any resting time, Naine thrust himself deep into Aoba and mercilessly pounded Aoba into the bed.

Naine felt his orgasm tingling at the edge of his mind and let his inhibitions fly loose, he fucked his boy good and deep and had him drooling pre-cum across their stomachs. 

“Oh! Naine, I’m so close!” Aoba’s voice cracked as he clawed his nails into Naine’s shoulder, marking his territory. 

“What happened to daddy?” Naine whispered out between labored breaths.

Aoba couldn’t breathe, his orgasm punched him so hard he blacked out, rope after rope of cum splurted onto both of their stomachs. With a few more thrusts Naine was cuming the hardest he had ever cum in his entire life.

A loud bang filled the air and Naine jumped about a foot in the air.

“You’re supposed to be helping Aoba not making him worse!” Tae-san yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Haruka stood next to her with one shoe on her foot, the other bare against the tatami floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have zero regrets. Hope you all enjoyed XD


End file.
